


Let it Go

by Grinder1833



Series: Missing Moments [14]
Category: As the World Turns
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-06
Updated: 2011-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-20 04:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/208838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinder1833/pseuds/Grinder1833
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Noah return to Luke's parents' house after a heated encounter in Old Town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let it Go

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. They are the property of "As the World Turns" and P&G.
> 
> A/N: This story contains dialog from the January 12, 2009 episode of "As the World Turns".

Luke was happy to be behind the wheel of his car free from his troubles…at least for the moment. Life at home had been tense the past couple of days. Everyone except his siblings seemed to be walking on eggshells, which was making him crazy. So to escape he’d spent the morning cleaning his room, hoping that it might keep his mind off of his problems. Too bad it didn’t work. A freshly made bed with clean sheets, vacuumed floor, dusted dresser, desk and night stand didn’t make up for the fact that Noah didn’t want anything to do with him. It was over…really over. But that didn’t stop him from keeping the letter Noah had written him on New Years Eve or saving every photo of his boyfriend…ex-boyfriend. 

God…he was so pathetic.

As Luke was on his way out the door his grandmother suddenly wanted to make amends with him. Even though he was happy she no longer seemed angry with him about the whole Brian fiasco, he didn’t think they should just sweep everything under the rug either. Luke had endured too much heartache over all of this to be able to just forget. No…forgetting was going to be impossible. There were going to be scars for a very long time, if not forever.

Another mess in his life. The list just kept getting longer. Luke didn’t dare think of what else could possibly go wrong . He decided to go to Al’s for a burger and an extra thick chocolate malt hoping it might take away some of the pain…at least it would be better than downing a fifth of Jack Daniels or vodka.

Luke was relieved to see Casey finishing up his lunch when he entered the diner. He could really use a friend right now. Casey could always be counted on for a good laugh, even in the darkest of times. Half groaning, half sighing, Luke slid into the chair across from his friend.

“Bad day?” Casey asked, looking up from his lunch.

“Oh yeah,” Luke replied, snatching a fry off of Casey’s plate.

“Me too,” he agreed. “Right now my dad thinks I’m messing up my life so much I shouldn’t have a girlfriend. And he’s probably right.”

Well…Luke could definitely trump Casey's day. “Noah thinks we’re so messed up that we shouldn’t be together. You know, he’s probably right. I’m not exactly a catch right now. Even my grandmother broke up with me.” He popped the french fry into his mouth, silently daring Casey to disagree with him.

“I can’t believe you and Noah are really over.”

Luke stole another fry from Casey’s plate. “Well, if we weren’t over before, we are now after you and Alison tried to help us,” he replied, shoving it into his mouth.

“Yeah…I’m sorry that backfired.”

Okay…Luke had to admit that he wasn’t being fair to his friend. His problems with Noah weren’t Casey and Alison’s fault. God only knows that Luke had made his fair share of fuck ups over the past few months between stealing that stupid election and kissing Brian on New Years Eve.

Luke leaned back in his chair, throwing up his hands in mock surrender. “Well…I guess I just have to get used to being single for life.”

“No, that is so lame,” Casey said, getting up from his chair and grabbing his denim jacket. “Come on…we’re getting out of here.”

"Where are we going?”

“To Java,” Casey replied, slipping on his jacket.

The hell they were. The last thing Luke needed was to show up at Noah’s place of employment. Luke had given up stalking Noah last summer and he wasn’t about to take it up again. Noah didn’t want to see him…a point he made perfectly clear the other day. And Luke wasn’t so sure he was ready to see Noah. He was still smarting from some of the things that were said on the roof of Oakdale Memorial Hospital during Casey and Alison’s failed attempt to reunite them.

Luke shook his head. “Oh no…”

“You and Noah are going to settle this once and for all,” Casey decided.

“No…no…” Luke was not budging. Casey would have to…

“Come on,” Casey said, grabbing Luke’s shoulder. “Up!” He steered Luke toward the door.

“I’m serious.”

“This isn’t a good idea,” Luke said, trying to plant his feet so he couldn’t be dragged off to certain pain and humiliation. “Noah won’t…”

“Noah needs to listen to what you have to say.”

“He did,” Luke insisted. “And it’s over. We’re over.”

But that didn’t stop Casey from dragging him along the sidewalk toward Java.

No…No…No…he wasn’t going to face Noah. Frantically Luke searched for a way to escape.

“No, you’re not,” Casey insisted. “If there’s ever been anyone in the world that’s destined to be together it’s you and Noah. So you both need to just suck it up and make it work.”

Luke was positively exasperated. Why couldn’t his friends just butt out? This had to stop. Now.

“Casey, I’m sick and tired of people trying to set me and Noah back up together again,” Luke complained. He turned, walking backwards so that Casey could see that he was dead serious. “It’s not going to happen so just leave me alone.” Spinning around, the words died in his throat as he came face to face with Noah, who happened to be with Jade.

Fuck.

Luke’s heart stopped. God, he still loved this man. Why did things have to get so fucked up between them? He licked his lips. If only…

“Luke, would you mind calling your cousin off?” Noah asked, obviously annoyed with the situation.

“What did Jade do?” he asked, quickly going on the defensive. He’d half expected Noah to just turn and walk away because it seemed like that’s what Noah was always doing…running and hiding…always keeping Luke at arm’s length…never letting him in.

“She got your grandmother to track me down at work and plead your case… or was that your idea?”

His idea? Where did Noah get off thinking he was desperate enough to enlist his grandmother’s help to get him back? Luke was fuming. How dare Noah suggest such a thing!

“No, Noah, it wasn't my idea!” Luke hissed. “Trust me, I've been telling anyone who will listen that you want nothing to do with me, 'cause it's the truth, right?”

“So what…you think I'm making this up?” Noah asked through gritted teeth.

“I don’t know! But it's kind of hard to believe that my grandmother would even cross the street for me right now,” Luke replied. He was really having a hard time imagining his grandmother doing him any favors at this point. Because of him her life had been turned upside down.

“Well, guess what? She did! And she basically blamed the whole breakup on me, saying that I was being stubborn, and unforgiving, just like her!” Noah furiously exclaimed. His anger seemed to be taking on a life of its own. And watch out when that happened.

But Luke wasn’t about to back down from him. If Noah wanted another fight, then that’s exactly what he was going to get. “Well, you know what, Noah? She has a point. You guys kinda are alike!” Luke informed him.

“Oh yeah? Like you're Mr. Perfect all of a sudden? You can't stop drinking, you're throwing yourself at men twice your age who happen to be married to someone you say you respect?” Noah spat.

So…Luke wasn’t the only one pulling out all of the stops. The gloves were off and Luke was more than ready for a smack down because if he was going to go down, he was going to do it swinging. “Well, at least I apologized... I'm not too stubborn to admit that I'm wrong or too selfish...”

“Selfish?”

“Yes! You're selfish with your feelings. You push me away, over and over again... you have all the stupid excuses like, your father, your military upbringing or whatever... but the truth is you're just too scared to let anyone get close to you! Why are you so scared Noah?” Luke demanded as Noah shifted uneasily in front of him.

Noah could barely look him in the eye. “I'm not.”

“Yes, you are!” Luke insisted. There was no way in hell Luke was going to let Noah get out of this easily. He didn’t care how ugly it got. “You can't let somebody love you and just love them back! Why not? Why can't you just go with your feelings and just do it? Just feeling what you’re feeling and let it go?”

The words were barely out of Luke’s mouth when grabbed him, planting a fierce, passionate kiss on Luke’s lips. Hungrily Noah devoured Luke’s mouth, moaning as he forced his tongue inside.

_What the…?_

Luke pulled away for a quick breath. Quickly he decided that breathing was way overrated and kissing Noah definitely wasn’t. Eagerly his lips returned to Noah’s… _home_. Luke never wanted to be separated from him again. He groaned as Noah pulled him closer, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist. Their bodies pressing closely together, feeding off of each other’s heat. Luke threaded his fingers through Noah’s hair, deepening the kiss. Oh how he just wanted to swallow Noah whole.

After a couple of minutes Noah broke the kiss, his eyes filled with desire. “Let’s get out of here.”

Luke nodded. Nothing ever sounded better in his life. He wanted to whisk Noah away and kiss him senseless some more. He grabbed Noah’s hand, holding it tightly. Noah still loved him. And wanted him…there was no mistaking the desire in his eyes or kisses. Damn…those kisses. There had been enough heat in them to melt the North Pole.

“My truck is parked in the lot around the corner,” Noah said.

Luke nodded again, still a bit stunned. They’d gone from zero to sixty in milliseconds. Luke had expected Noah to tell him to go to hell, not grab him and kiss him silly. Wow…just wow…wow… _wow_.

“Where are you parked?” Noah asked.

“I…uh…Al’s,” Luke stammered.

“We can just take my truck,” Noah decided. “It’s closer.”

Right. Out of here meant going somewhere else. But where? Did Noah have a plan? Luke assumed that Noah wanted to be alone to talk or whatever…god he hoped it was _whatever_. He quickly racked his brain. His father should be at the farm tending to the horses, his mother should be at the Lakeview, the kids were at school, and his grandmother…well…hopefully she wasn’t home. She was most likely busying herself at Worldwide Industries.

“Let’s go to my place,” Luke suggested, finally finding his voice.

“Okay,” Noah said, bringing Luke’s hand to his lips and kissing it. “I like that plan.”

They reached Noah’s truck and Luke slipped into the passenger’s side. The last time he’d been in it was…well…he really didn’t want to go there since that night had ended so horridly. Luke put on his seatbelt and then placed his hand on Noah’s thigh. He didn’t want to stop touching Noah because he was half-afraid that if he did Noah would somehow disappear.

“I’m so…so…sorry, Noah,” Luke said quietly. “I’ve done some really awful things over the past few months…”

Noah laced his fingers through Luke’s. “I know you are. And I’m sorry I pushed you away even after you apologized for the election thing. I was just so jealous that Kevin got such a rise out of you. And I was scared that you might still love him.”

Luke glanced over at him. “You’re the one I love, Noah. It’s always been you…and it will always be you.”

Noah smiled. “I never stopped loving you…even when I was so fucking pissed at you.”

“God knows I gave you plenty of reason to be mad.”

“And you with me.”

Luke was happy that they’d gotten past blaming each other for their problems and were admitting that they both shouldered some of the blame. This was a big step for both of them, because they’d been guilty of being incredibly stubborn. They still needed to talk about so much more but for now the only thing Luke could think about was being in Noah’s arms again with his tongue firmly rammed down his throat.

Noah sucked Luke’s fingers into his mouth, gently tracing his tongue over them.

Oh…damn…Luke’s head fell back against the seat. Waves of heat rushed through his body, zeroing in on his groin area. “Noah,” Luke breathed, licking his lips.

Noah allowed Luke’s fingers to slip from his mouth. He kissed Luke’s palm and then held it tightly. “I’ve missed you,” Noah quietly admitted. “I tried so hard to let you go…not love you, but it was impossible.”

“Me too.” Luke kept his eyes closed afraid that if he opened them a flood of tears would escape from them. Now wasn’t the time to cry. No…Luke could think of many other more enjoyable things to do at the moment.

Once the threat of tears had passed, Luke opened his eyes. He glanced over at Noah who was grinning slyly, eyes on the road. A smile crept to Luke’s lips. They were back.

Luke breathed a sigh of relief when Noah steered his truck into the driveway and his grandmother’s car wasn’t parked there. Yes…they _should_ be alone. He had learned over the years never to take too much for granted, because when you did it tended to come back and bite you in the ass.

Ass…soon he might be seeing Noah’s ass… _naked_. And he might be finally finding out what it’s like to have Noah’s cock in his ass.

 _Oh, god, please…please…please let us be alone_ , Luke silently begged as he got out of the truck. As he crossed over to the driver’s side Noah grabbed Luke’s coat, pulling him into another passionate kiss. Those lips…that mouth...his tongue. Groaning, Luke pushed Noah up against the truck, grinding his oh-so-hard cock into Noah’s groin.

_Feel me…feel me…feel **how** much I want you!_

“Inside,” Noah breathed, carefully backing Luke toward the patio that was located on the side of the house.

“Yes,” Luke moaned into the kiss.

_Yes…yes…yes…_

They were all hands, lips, and tongues as Luke’s back was slammed up against the door of the house. Quickly, Luke fumbled for his keys, spinning around only long enough to unlock the door. Even that was far too long to be separated from his Noah, who promptly pulled Luke back to him, kissing him with such a fervor that was making Luke weak in the knees. If Noah hadn’t been holding him so tightly, he was sure that he would have collapsed into a horny puddle of goo.

Somehow Noah maneuvered them through the door without taking his lips or hands off Luke. Thank the heavens. Luke pulled one of his hands free, managing to shut the door behind them.

The passion that was exuding from Noah was leaving Luke breathless and a bit bewildered. Noah had been passionate in the past. But this… this desire was at a fevered pitched that Luke had never seen from his boyfriend. He loved it…needed it…his body was desperately craving it.

_Oh my god, Noah._

Luke needed him now. He slid his hands down his back and onto Noah’s ass, giving it squeeze.

Noah broke their kiss, positively radiant. “Luke, wait,” he laughed. “Is anybody home?”

“No. I don't think so,” he replied, grabbing the collar of Noah’s jacket and placing a quick kiss on his lips. “Do you want to go upstairs?” Luke breathed, gazing into Noah’s deep blue eyes, hoping that his boyfriend could see just how badly he longed for him.

“What do you think?” Noah’s voice oozed with desire.

Luke almost creamed his jeans. Oh my god. He kissed Noah again and snatched Noah’s hand quickly leading him out of the family room. Finally, after all of this time Luke was taking Noah up to his room. His heart was racing as he clutched Noah’s hand, tugging him down the hallway that led to the staircase. They scampered up the steps and were in Luke’s room in what seemed like record time.

Thankfully Luke had cleaned his bedroom this morning…not that Noah was really interested in anything in the room except him. Quickly they shed their coats, tossing them onto the floor. Luke closed the door behind them, promptly locking it. There was no way in hell they were going to risk any interruptions.

Noah drew Luke into a heated kiss, moaning as Luke’s hands slid across his t-shirt clad abs. Luke couldn’t stop kissing or touching Noah. He felt as if he were in a dream…one he never wanted to end.

Noah broke their kiss, staring hungrily into Luke’s eyes. Luke didn’t think he’d ever seen such unabashed lust fill Noah’s eyes. “Do I seem scared to you now?” Noah breathed, caressing Luke’s cheek.

“No.” Luke replied, shaking his head as a grin crept to his lips. “Not really.” Noah never looked more sure of anything in his life. Luke didn’t have any doubt that Noah desired _him_.

Noah yanked Luke’s shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Yes, Noah definitely wanted him. And Luke yearned for Noah with every fiber of his being. Slipping his fingers through Noah’s hair, Luke drew him into another kiss, groaning as Noah’s hands explored his bare back, which left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. Way too much time had passed since they’d had any flesh on flesh contact.

Luke came up for air. “You’re wearing way too many clothes, Mayer,” he said, tugging Noah’s green Java t-shirt over his head. Why did Noah insist on dressing in layers? He wanted Noah naked. The sooner the better too.

“I like to be warm,” Noah said, toeing off his shoes and kicking them aside.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Luke said, mischievously as he pulled Noah’s white long sleeved t-shirt off. He grinned, leaning against his desk so he could wiggle out of his shoes. Much, much better. “Oh…my…” Luke moaned as Noah’s mouth latched onto his neck, slowly kissing a path down toward his chest.

Blindly Luke fumbled with Noah’s belt buckle. He was quite determined to get his boyfriend naked…naked…naked. Finally it came undone, then he was on to his next obstacle the button on Noah’s jeans, which gave way after a bit of a struggle since Luke’s hands had started to shake. Luke was overwhelmed with such nervousness mixed with excitement.

Noah’s hand caught Luke’s, steadying it. “It’s going to be okay,” he whispered.

“It’s going to be a lot better than okay if I have my way,” Luke said, glancing up at him, which made Noah chuckle. Hearing his quiet laughter was the thing he needed to settle his nerves down a bit and allowed him to lower the zipper on Noah’s jeans without any difficulty.

Noah pulled away from him slightly as Luke pushed Noah’s jeans past his hips, revealing charcoal boxer briefs which housed a raging hard-on. Luke’s breath caught in his throat. This was for _him_.

Sinking to his knees, Luke continued to work Noah’s jeans down his legs, uncovering toned hairy legs. Licking his lips and swallowing hard, Luke peeled away Noah’s underwear, springing free his glorious erection.

_Need this…need this…must have Noah’s cock._

Taking Noah’s dick in one hand, Luke wrapped his mouth around the fat head slowly lapping the precome that was oozing from the slit. Yes…yes…yes…Noah… _his Noah_ …oh how he loved to taste his hot boyfriend. Missed this…so…so…much…being so close to Noah. He sank his mouth down deeper, sucking more of Noah’s thick shaft into his mouth, lovingly working it in and out of his mouth.

“Luke,” Noah moaned, weaving his fingers through Luke’s hair. “I’m…gonna…I’m...I… can’t…need to last…for you…”

This wasn’t about _can’t_ , it was about _want, need, passion, desire_ all things that were important to Luke. He lifted his mouth off Noah’s dick, glancing up at him. “You can,” Luke breathed. “I want you to come. Please, Noah…”

Noah’s blue eyes were almost black, sparkling like onyx. “Yes, Luke…yes…” His eyes fluttered closed when Luke captured his cock in this mouth again…licking, sucking, bringing him right to the edge and finally over.

Hungrily Luke swallowed what he could but some of the come trickled over his lips. Noah pulled Luke up to his feet, his mouth crashing down against his licking up the remnants of his spilled juices.

“You’re incredible, Snyder,” Noah murmured, dragging his tongue toward Luke’s ear.

Luke shuddered against Noah as he popped the button to Luke’s jeans and eased the zipper down. Luke closed his eyes, savoring the moment. Noah was undressing him right there in his bedroom. He had whacked off countless times to a scenario like this and now it was really happening. His jeans slid past his hips down to the floor, pooling at his feet. And then Noah’s fingers were slipping inside the elastic of his white boxer briefs.

Shit. Why did he have to wear white today out of all days? Luke had always pictured himself wearing better underwear when the big event arrived.

 _Stop it…Noah’s not really interested in your underwear,_ Luke chastised himself. _It’s what’s underneath that really matters._

“Oh…Luke,” Noah murmured.

Luke opened his eyes to discover Noah’s eagerly roaming over his body. He’d never been totally naked with Noah before. His cheeks flushed from the scrutiny.

“You’re so beautiful, Luke,” Noah breathed, caressing Luke’s cheek, “just like I knew you’d be.”

“Noah…”

“So beautiful,” Noah whispered, covering Luke’s mouth with his own. He pressed his body against Luke’s, his smooth chest grazing against the fine blond hair on his boyfriend’s.

Luke’s cock, which was rock hard, rubbed against Noah’s thighs. Finally…they were totally naked together. Luke was sure he was going to hyperventilate before anything else could happen. He looped his arms around Noah’s waist, Luke’s hands sliding down to Noah’s ass pulling him closer so he could savor the delicious friction.

“Oh…fuck…” Luke panted.

Noah wrapped his arms around Luke’s waist, hoisting him onto the desk, pushing aside some notebooks. Luke tossed his head back as Noah buried his face in Luke’s crotch, his fingers digging into Luke’s thighs.

“Noah…” Luke groaned, lifting his hips off the desk, hoping… _no_ …praying that Noah would just swallow him whole. “Suck me… _please_ …”

Noah eagerly complied, wrapping his mouth around the length of Luke’s cock…just sucking over and over sending wavelength after wavelength of heat through his body straight down to his toes. Lips that were once unsure now almost expertly worked his dick into a frenzy.

“Noah…I don’t want to come yet,” Luke pleaded, wanting to wait until Noah was inside of him. Oh how he needed Noah inside of him...needed it for so long.

“What do you want?” Noah asked, peering up at him.

“Take me to bed.”

“Or lose you forever?” Noah slowly rose to his feet. “Are you quoting _Top Gun_ to me, Snyder?”

Luke chuckled. Only Noah would think of movies at a time like this. “Not intentionally. But if it gets you extra excited I’m sure I can think of some,” he teased.

“Do it,” Noah practically growled.

“I…uh…” Luke should have known Noah would take him up on his offer. “There’s no place like home,” he purred, his fingers trailed along Noah’s ass. “There’s no place like home.”

“Kiss me. Kiss me as if it were the last time,” Noah replied.

“Afraid I was gonna leave without giving you a goodbye kiss?”

Noah placed a searing kiss on Luke’s lips, wrapping his arms around Luke’s waist as he walked them back toward Luke’s bed, tumbling onto it when they reached it. Luke landed on top of Noah, who groaned when Luke’s painfully erect cock rubbed against Noah’s half hard one.

“I don't want to be right back where we started,” Noah breathed. “We can never be back there again. We never want to be back there.” _The Best Years of Our Lives_ …one of Noah’s all time favorites. Luke had watched this movie a few times with Noah and caught him watching it many more.

“Shut up and kiss me,” Luke said, resting his forehead against Noah’s

Noah gazed up at him a bit bewildered. “You got me…I don’t know what that’s from.”

“Luke and Noah finally fuck,” Luke murmured, placing a hot, wet kiss on Noah’s mouth to keep him silent…or at least keep him from quoting any more movies. He did like the moan that was coming from his boyfriend’s mouth.

Luke wasn’t satisfied with only kissing Noah’s mouth, though. He needed…more…more…more. His lips traveled everywhere…Noah’s neck, nipples, armpits, abs, thighs…oh yeah…Noah’s thighs…his inner thigh to be more precise. Heaven. Lips…a hint of teeth…slow, slow, sucking…Luke leaving Noah a sweet reminder that Noah was his again….and _forever_.

“Luke…oh….Luke…” Noah groaned, pawing Luke’s hair.

Placing one last kiss on Noah’s inner thigh, Luke discovered that Noah’s dick was completely hard and ready. Luke wanted it inside him. Now. He was beyond horny.

Luke crawled toward the headboard so that he was once again face to face with his gorgeous boyfriend. “I want you inside me, Noah,” Luke breathed, his fingers tracing over one of Noah’s nipples.

“Really?” Noah’s eyes widened.

“Really.” Luke’s heart was jack hammering inside his chest. Although he wanted Noah to fuck him with all his heart and soul, Luke was still a bit nervous.

“Do you have anything?” Noah breathed. “I don’t…and I think it’s best that…”

“I…I…do,” Luke stammered, still a bit bewildered that he really had Noah in bed with him. “In the drawer of my nightstand I have some lube and condoms…god I hope they’re not expired.”

Noah grinned. “Unless you bought them when you were seventeen I think we should be fine.”

Luke blushed. “No, I got them last year after I regained the use of my legs.”

“I’m glad we’re finally going to be able to use them.” Noah rolled over so he could fetch the items from his nightstand. He tore a condom of the strip, tossing it onto the mattress along with a tube of lube.

“Me too,” Luke replied, settling onto his back. He blew out a long breath. Wow…they were really going to do this. A million emotions assaulted him at once…joy, ecstasy, anticipation, nervousness, a bit of fear, love…lots and lots of love for Noah.

Noah’s eyes darted over his body, his eyes filled with so much desire that it made Luke’s breath catch in his throat. “Did you want to do it this way?” Noah asked, rubbing Luke’s thigh.

Luke licked his lips. “Yeah…I want to be able to see you.”

Noah grinned. “Me too.” He snatched the pillow next to Luke. “I think it might help out if we put this under…” Luke lifted his hips so Noah could slip it under Luke’s ass. “How’s that?”

“Good.”

“You…ah…should probably spread your legs apart some more.”

Luke opened his legs a bit further, bending them at the knee and firmly planting his feet on the mattress. Suddenly he felt so exposed and vulnerable. “Better?” he squeaked.

“Perfect,” Noah’s voice was calming, smooth as silk. He placed a soft kiss on Luke’s thigh.

Luke watched a bit bewilderedly as Noah found the lube that had been tossed onto the bed. Noah flipped open the cap, squirting some onto his fingers. This was really happening. They were so close. Noah’s fingers were going to be inside him and then…and then Noah’s cock.

How in the hell was it going to fit inside his tight opening? What if it didn’t? What if…?

“Oh…cold,” he shuddered, closing his eyes.

“Shit…I’m sorry,” Noah muttered. “Here…let me try to warm it up for you.” He proceeded to smear the chilly, thick substance over the sensitive ridges of Luke’s tight pucker.

Noah accomplished more than just warming up the lube. He ignited a white hot desire in Luke and all he could think was… _need you in me…need you in me._ Luke pressed his hole against Noah’s fingers, hoping he’d get the not so subtle hint. “Noah,” he gasped, gripping the comforter.

“Is this what you want?” Noah asked softly. Carefully he dipped the tip of his fingers inside Luke’s tight opening.

“Yes…yes,” he panted, his coffee eyes locking onto Noah’s sapphire ones. Noah slowly sunk the entire length of his finger inside Luke, which made his mind spin in response to this welcomed intrusion. _Yes…yes…yes…more…more…_ immediately came to mind. The pain Luke had expected didn’t come. In its place was only delicious pleasure as Noah’s finger slowly stroked his hole…so very good.

“Do you like this?” Noah’s voice had lowered an octave.

“Oh yeah…” Luke’s head rolled to the side, loving how Noah was making him feel…so sexy…wanton…and even more aroused if that were possible at this point. A second finger joined the first, causing Luke to gasp as his inner walls were being slowly stretched.

“Does that hurt?”

“A little,” Luke breathed.

“Should I…?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“Okay.”

Gradually the pain ebbed, allowing Luke to enjoy the pleasure of being filled by Noah little by little. Before he realized what he was doing Luke was rocking against Noah’s fingers, forcing them deeper into his body. _More…more._ “More,” Luke finally gasped.

Noah gave him a third and Luke half gasped/half whimpered. “Too much?” Noah asked with a trace a panic in his voice.

Luke shook his head. “No…just give me a minute.”

“I’ll give you anything you want, Snyder,” Noah murmured, dropping a kiss onto Luke’s sweaty forehead.

“Give me some more of that magic you were giving me with those long fingers of yours.”

Noah complied, stretching and stroking, making Luke’s body hum. He wrapped his free hand around Luke’s dick, slowly pumping it. Luke was hot and hard all at once. “Is this what you need?” Noah asked.

Luke knew he was getting close…too close to coming. “I need your cock inside me, Noah,” Luke gasped. “I need you now.”

Carefully Noah withdrew his fingers from Luke’s ass, causing him to whimper at the loss. Luke had been so full and now he felt so empty without his boyfriend inside him. Noah found the condom, ripping the gray foil packed with his teeth and then slowly rolling it onto his cock. He grabbed the lube, pouring some more of it onto his palm so he could make sure that his dick nice and slick. For good measure he added some more lube to his fingers, smearing it around Luke’s opening.

“I think that should do it,” Noah said, kneeling between Luke’s legs.

Luke nodded, his eyes growing wide as he felt the head of Noah’s cock brush against his sensitive hole. _Holy shit…this was really it._ Finally they were at the moment they’d been waiting for as long as Luke could remember. He’d always yearned for that gorgeous Army brat who had swept into his life frazzled and late. Yes, at first Noah Mayer had annoyed him but those irritable feelings quickly gave way to so much love.

“I love you, Noah Mayer,” Luke said, his voice trembling slightly.

“I love you, Luke Snyder…so much,” Noah replied, his eyes shining brightly. He placed a gentle kiss on Luke’s lips. “Promise to tell me if you want to stop.”

Luke nodded, but there was no way in hell he’d ever tell Noah to stop. They were going to do this. Noah was going to make love to him.

“Promise,” Noah pressed.

“Promise.”

“I’ll go slow. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t.”

Shortly after those words left Luke’s mouth, he was crying out in pain as Noah slowly pushed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. “Oh fuck,” Luke gasped.

Noah froze. “I’m sorry…I’m sorry. We don’t ---”

“Don’t you dare pull out!”

“Okay,” Noah tentatively replied, still frozen in place. “Ummm…maybe if you try to relax…and take a few breaths…”

Luke nodded, trying to do just that. This was what he wanted. Why was his body fighting it? “I want you, Noah.”

“I know you do,” Noah assured him as he took Luke’s cock in his hand, his thumb playing over the head.

Closing his eyes, Luke focused on how incredible it felt to have his dick played with and not the discomfort in his ass. Pleasure began to mount as Noah stroked his cock nice and slow. “Mmmm…” he purred.

“Better?”

“Much.”

“Wanna try for some more?”

A smile played on Luke’s lips. “Please.”

“Relax and breathe.”

And Luke did just that as Noah slid the rest of his cock inside of Luke. _Oh my god…oh my god…oh my._ Luke gazed up at Noah who was panting above him.

“Hello, Luke,” Noah breathed, caressing his face.

“Hello, Noah,” Luke murmured, a sly smile creeping to his face. He had a brief flashback to kneeling on the floor at WOAK with Noah, picking up the spilled tapes…fingers brushing…pure electricity. God… how he wanted this man.

Noah held still, gazing at Luke’s face searching for a sign that he was all right. “You’re so incredible. You feel so amazing,” he whispered, his fingers twining through Luke’s hair. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

Luke licked his lips. “Yeah…it’s just so intense.”

“I know,” Noah gasped, fighting every urge to just pound Luke right into the mattress.

“Fuck me, Noah…just fuck me…”

Noah slowly slid out and then halfway in again…back and forth…each time going just a bit deeper. The pain seemed to disappear with each stroke replaced with the joy of finally being able to give himself to Noah…and Noah taking him, possessing him, _filling him_...

“Oh…Noah!” Luke moaned, relishing in the warm feeling that was now filling his body.

Oh…yes…Luke never felt more alive in his life. He lifted his hips off the pillow meeting Noah’s thrusts, demanding to be taken deeper, filled fuller. Fucking…they were really fucking. Luke never wanted to stop.

“Damn, Luke…you’re so tight…oh my…”

Luke pulled Noah into a raw, hungry kiss, wrapping his legs around Noah’s waist. Noah sought out Luke’s cock and began to stroke it. “Noah, don’t stop…don’t you _dare_ stop. I’m so close…”

“So… am…I,” Noah panted, palming Luke’s dick quicker and increasing his rhythm.

Luke opened his mouth to speak but the only sound that came out was a loud cry as streams of hot come coated his chest and neck. His ass clenched tightly around Noah’s dick which enough to push Noah right over the edge. Noah came with a loud cry that would probably be heard all the way to Emma’s farm, collapsing onto Luke’s chest smearing the come between their chests.

“Oh my…” Luke gasped, his body still trying to recover from what had to be the most mind blowing experience of his life. Hugging Noah to his chest, he dropped a series of light kisses on the top of his head. “I love you…I love you…I love you…”

“I…I…gotta pull out of you,” Noah said, trying to catch his breath.

“Okay.”

Carefully Noah withdrew his cock and took off the condom, tying it off and dropping it to the floor. Then he gathered Luke in his arms, pulling him to his chest. “Thank you…thank you so much,” he murmured into Luke’s hair.

“For what?”

“For loving me, trusting me, waiting for me…giving yourself to me,” he said, tracing circles on Luke’s back.

Luke glanced up at him, his eyes shining with tears. “You’re all I’ve ever wanted.”

“I love you, Snyder,” Noah said, littering Luke’s face with kisses.

Luke shuddered. “Let’s get under the covers. I’m starting to get cold.”

They burrowed underneath the blankets on Luke’s bed, nestling into their own little cocoon. Luke wrapped himself around Noah and began to lick his neck.

“I think you’re warming up,” Noah teased, his hands wandering down to Luke’s ass.

“I’m getting there, but I could always use your help.”

Noah captured Luke’s mouth with his, his tongue darting inside, tangling with Luke’s. Noah rolled on top of Luke, grinding his body against Luke’s. There was definite heat…scorching…ready to go super nova. Luke pinned Noah underneath him, bestowing a slow, deep, soft wet kiss that seemed to go on forever, which left them both hard and panting.

“Get a condom,” Luke gasped, coming up for air.

Noah dove for the nightstand drawer, digging out a condom. “Where’s the lube?” he asked.

“On the bed somewhere.”

“Shit,” Noah muttered, searching for the purple tube of Astroglide.

Luke crawled toward the foot of the bed, looking and feeling and…“Found it!” Luke grinned, holding up the prized possession.

Noah snatched the tube from him. “You deserve a prize.”  


“Something hard wrapped in latex?”

“I can arrange that.”

Luke grabbed the condom from Noah who started to protest but Luke quickly silenced him. “Relax…I just want to put it on you. You’re definitely getting back in my ass, Mayer.” He ripped open the wrapper and carefully rolled the condom onto Noah’s hard, waiting cock. Then he opened the lube, smearing a generous amount onto Noah’s dick. “Now…lie back and enjoy,” Luke said seductively straddling Noah’s waist.

“Oh…Luke…” Noah moaned as Luke slowly lowered himself onto Noah’s cock.

Oh…yes… paradise.

****

********

Noah slowly opened his eyes as he woke from his nap. He blinked a few times. Wow. If Luke’s head wasn’t resting on his chest, one leg draped across his own, Noah would have sworn he’d awaken from one of the most intense wet dreams of his life. He glanced down at Luke, who even though he was still sleeping, was sporting a satisfied smile which reminded Noah of Scarlett O’Hara after Rhett Butler had whisked her upstairs to their bedroom. Most likely Luke wouldn’t be too pleased that Noah was once again comparing him to a female…real or fictional. Luke usually wasn’t too fond of being called beautiful either (although this afternoon was quite a different story). But Luke was so beautifully male.

Noah never dreamed that he could be so in love with someone. Growing up he never knew love of this magnitude existed. Well…it did in the movies, but even the hopeless romantic inside of him wouldn’t allow him to dream that someone would love him with such unbridled passion. And that someone…his boyfriend…hotter than any actor in the movies…was wrapped in his arms utterly content.

Hours ago they had been screaming together in the middle of Old Town. Luke accusing him of being selfish with his feelings, not being able to love and be loved…basically hiding and shutting Luke out. Luke all but dared him to go with his feelings. That’s when the dam burst and Noah grabbed Luke, kissing him with every ounce of passion that had been repressed inside of him. From there it was all about need, desire…but most of all love…so much love.

And then they were in Luke’s room making love. Twice. The second was just as mind rocking as the first. Luke taking control and just riding him. Damn. He was getting hard just remembering it. Mmmm…round three just might be in order.

He dropped a couple of kisses on the top of Luke’s head. “I love you, Luciano,” he whispered, knowing that he could get away with using Luke’s given name since he was still asleep. “Thank you for never giving up on me.”

Noah shuddered at the mere thought of what his life would be like if he never came to Oakdale and met Luke Snyder. Once he allowed some of the walls he’d built up over the years to come down, Luke became his best friend, confidant, boyfriend. And now that the final barrier had been stripped away… _lover._

Noah had sex before. And it was that…just sex…not very good sex. Having sex with a woman was something he felt he had to do. He needed to prove that he was a man to his father so his father would love him. Noah had desperately wanted to be loved by him…by anyone at that point. So he forced himself to have sex with Maddie…again…and again. But he’d never made love. That is until three hours and twenty seven minutes ago.

“I do love you,” Noah repeated softly. He couldn’t say it enough…especially today.

“Mmmm…” Luke lazily lifted his head, blinking up at Noah with big brown sleepy eyes. “I love you too, bubby.”

“Sleep well?”

“Never better,” Luke said, sitting up and stretching. He wrinkled his nose, glancing down at his chest hair which was caked with dried come. “Damn…I’m a mess.”

“A sexy mess.”

Luke chuckled, trailing his finger along Noah’s stomach. “And so are you.” He glanced around the room. “My bedroom smells like a porn set.”

“And just how many porn sets have you been to?”

“Ah…none…but I do know the smell of sex…or should I say come…from my solo days,” he admitted. Luke crinkled his nose. “TMI?”

“Never,” Noah said, pulling Luke down on top of him. “I want to know everything about you…especially when it comes to you and your cock.”

“Noah!” Luke exclaimed trying to act all indignant but failing miserably. The sweet virginal thing was definitely no more…especially after some of the smut that spilled from his mouth earlier this afternoon right here in this bed.

“You’re such a dirty boy.”

“Why don’t you join me in the shower so we can take care of that?” Luke suggested. Reaching between them, he grasped Noah’s cock which was fully erect. “And this,” he purred seductively.

_Oh, Snyder. The things you do to me._

“Definitely needs attention,” Noah breathed.

“Last one in…” Luke challenged with a gleam in his eyes. In a flash he was springing from the bed and dashing toward the bathroom.

Noah dug inside the nightstand drawer, fishing out another condom…just in case. Stepping over a pair of jeans, Luke’s underwear, and his Java t-shirt, Noah sauntered into the steamy bathroom where Luke had his hand stuck inside the glass shower. There were two white fluffy towels folded on the light gray granite vanity.

Luke’s eyes zeroed in on the condom Noah was holding. “And what do we have there, Mayer?”

Noah blushed. “Oh…this…we don’t have to use it. I just thought…”

Luke grabbed Noah’s hand. “Of course we’re using it! Do you know how many shower fantasies I’ve had with you taking me from behind in here…my face pressed up against the tile?”

“Damn, Luke,” Noah groaned just imagining how hot it would be to fuck Luke like he described.

Luke stepped underneath the spray. “Come here…and I’ll wash your back.”

Noah joined Luke inside the shower, the warm water pounding against his chest. Luke was already lathering up his hands with a mischievous gleam in his eye. Noah placed the condom in the soap dish just in case.

“I just can’t keep my hands off you, Noah,” Luke said, sliding his hands from Noah’s chest and up onto his shoulders.

“I’m definitely not complaining.”

“Turn around.”

Noah did as Luke instructed and was rewarded with soapy wet hands, rubbing his back in giant sweeping circles, which felt absolutely incredible. His eyes fluttered closed as he allowed himself to become lost under Luke’s touch. Strong sure hands slowly worked lower and lower…

“You have a great ass, Mayer,” Luke’s breath was hot in his ear. His hands slid onto Noah’s butt, fingers dipping close…

Noah spun around. “Your turn. I want to get your chest,” he said, snatching the bar of soap from the soap dish and working up quite a foam. Soapy fingers snaked their way through the hair on Luke’s chest, washing away the dried cum and sweat. Noah teased Luke’s nipples, eliciting a throaty groan from his boyfriend, who began to rut against him. “How about your back?”

“How about my ass?” Luke asked, staring up at him with lustful eyes.

“Do you want me to fuck it or wash it?”

“What do you think?”

“Aren’t you sore?” Noah asked not wanting to hurt his boyfriend. “I don’t want…”

“I want you…inside of me,” Luke said, pulling Noah’s head down so that their foreheads were touching. “Just go easy and I’ll be fine.”

“Okay.”

Luke slowly turned around, resting his hands flat against the dark gray subway tile that lined the shower. He stuck out his ass, offering it up for the taking… so round and taut. Amazing…just like the rest of Luke. And Noah was going to be inside of it…again.

Noah lathered up his hand, carefully easing a soapy finger inside Luke’s tight heat. With a loud moan Luke’s head dropped below his shoulders. Noah’s finger sought out Luke’s prostate, rubbing over it.

“Yes,” Luke groaned.

“Feel good?”

“Mmmm…yeah.”

“Still want my cock?”

“Oh yeah…right now.”

Noah grabbed the condom from the soap dish, quickly tore it open, and rolled it onto his dick. With one hand on Luke’s hip and the other guiding his cock, Noah slowly pressed it into Luke, feeling him quiver as he did so.

“Damn, Luke, you’re still so tight,” Noah breathed, his teeth grazing Luke’s ear.

“Love this…love you,” Luke panted, pressing his ass back against Noah’s cock.

Fucking Luke like this was erotic as hell. He was so wet and sexy. And taking him from behind…damn…Noah’s dick was sinking even deeper inside him. Moaning, Luke rested his cheek against the cool tile, just like he’d said he fantasized. Noah sought out Luke’s dick, slowly starting to jack it. More groaning…even some whimpering…at this point it was difficult to differentiate who it was coming from.

Noah gripped Luke’s hips tighter, his thrusts deeper and harder. He wanted to lose himself inside of Luke, who was so open and willing to be just taken. The shower was filled with steam and heavy breathing. Moans echoed off the tiled walls as they both got closer to release.

“No- _ahhhh_!” Luke finally cried out, his hot juices splashing against the shower wall.

Noah wrapped his arms round him, keeping him steady while he thrust into Luke. So close…close, close…yessss. He buried his head in the crook of Luke’s neck while wave after wave of ecstasy washed through him.

“Oh my…” Luke breathed, his head was still resting against the wall. “That was way better than anything I could ever have imagined. We’re getting pretty good at this sex thing.”

“Just pretty good?” Noah murmured, slowly pulling out of Luke.

“Well…I think there’s always room for improvement. And there’s still some uncharted territory to explore,” Luke said, turning to face him.

“We have plenty of time.”

“We do,” he said, wrapping his arms around Noah’s shoulders and gazing up into his eyes. “We should probably get out of here before we turn into a couple of prunes.” Luke shut off the water while Noah opened the glass shower door and deposited the used condom into the trash.

Noah grabbed a towel off the vanity, wrapping Luke inside it and rubbing him dry. Then Luke snatched the other towel and did the same, but he had to outdo Noah by placing kisses on the patches of skin he’d just dried.

“We should probably dry our hair just in case there’s someone home,” Luke suggested. “There’s a blow dryer underneath the sink.”

“I hate to break it to you, Snyder, but if someone came home they most likely heard us,” Noah said, wrapping a towel around his waist. “You’re pretty loud.”

“Me?” Luke asked with mock indignation. “I think all of Luther’s Corners heard you as well as Oakdale. Hell…they might have heard you all the way up in Chicago.”

“I wasn’t _that_ loud,” Noah insisted.

“I really don’t want to get dressed,” Luke sighed, opening the cabinet underneath the sink. He found the blow dryer and handed it to Noah. “Here…you can go first.”

“I don’t think your family would appreciate us walking around nude,” Noah chuckled.

“Probably not. I’ll go see if I can find our clothes.”

Noah usually let his hair air dry since he was pretty low maintenance. His father would have had a coronary if he’d ever found a blow dryer…or hair product (which Luke had tons of sitting on the vanity) in their bathroom.

No he wasn’t even going to go there. Not today…maybe not ever again…Noah wasn’t going to let Winston keep ruling his life from the grave. He’d almost lost Luke because of it. No more.

“Here,” Luke said, strolling into the bathroom with his arms full of jeans and underwear. “I figured we’d take it in stages.”

Noah took his jeans and underwear from Luke. “Stages?”

“Yeah…the whole wearing clothing thing…we’ll start with pants and work our way to shirts.”

“Do I ever love looking at you without a shirt,” Noah marveled. His fingers snaked their way through Luke’s chest hair. Oh how he loved Luke’s chest hair.

Okay…playing with Luke’s chest wasn’t getting dressed. Forcing himself to stop, Noah slipped his boxer briefs on, followed by his jeans and then he draped the bath towel over his shoulder since he wasn’t quite sure where Luke put his dirty towels. He had to admit that it was a bit strange being clothed again after spending most the afternoon naked.

While Luke blew his hair dry, Noah sauntered back into Luke’s bedroom to find the rest of his clothes. The once clean room was now in quite a state of disarray. Shirts, shoes, and socks were everywhere, notebooks littered the floor, and the sheets and comforter on Luke’s bed were rumpled and twisted. Noah’s eyes traveled to the bulletin board which had some pictures tacked to it. Some new and some old and some…

Wait…that _couldn’t_ be Luke. Noah snickered as he approached the bulletin board. Yes it was Luke…a younger Luke…a sweet, geekier Luke with a plaid shirt and a _pocket protector_. Noah snatched the picture from the board so he could get a better look at it.

Who would have thought this innocent boy would turn out to be such a tiger in bed?

“Don't look at that!” Luke exclaimed when he saw what Noah had in his hand. He dashed over to him, trying to steal the picture out of Noah’s hands.

“Is this really you?” Noah asked, dodging Luke’s assault.

“Yes, give it to me. Give it to me!”

“What's with this shirt?” Noah asked, holding the picture out of Luke’s reach. “A pocket protector?”

“I was a nerd, okay? Come on,” Luke said, snatching it back from Noah. “Come on. Give me that!” He placed it on the desk, trying to hide it underneath some papers that hadn’t managed to be swept to the floor.

“You know,” Noah said, gathering Luke in his arms. “I'm really glad we waited.”

“Why? 'Cause I don't look like that anymore?” Luke teased, gazing up at him with a goofy grin and laughing.

Noah chuckled as Luke brushed his fingers through his hair. "No. I know we did wait for a long time, but it was worth it. Are you happy?”

Luke kept playing with Noah’s hair as he gazed up at him with brown sparkling eyes and the most electric grin. “Happy doesn't even begin to cover it,” he assured him with a series of warm, sweet kisses. “Are you happy?”

“Ecstatic,” Noah replied, toying with the back of Luke’s hair. “I never knew I could feel this way.”

Luke glanced at this alarm clock on the nightstand. “Damn…it’s getting late,” he sighed.

“How late?”

“Almost four o’clock,” Luke replied. “We might have company unless Faith and Natalie went to see their friends after school. My dad’s probably getting Ethan. Who knows about my grandmother.”

“Even if she’s here you don’t think…” Noah couldn’t bring himself think about Lucinda actually hearing them make love.

“No, her room is in the other wing of the house so she’d have no reason to be up here,” Luke assured him. “But we should finish getting dressed.”

They found their shirts on the floor and put them on. Noah sauntered over to Luke’s bed, searching out the used condoms he had tossed to the floor. He found the garbage, disposing of them properly. Out of habit he began to make Luke’s bed, straightening the sheets and comforter.

“What are you doing?” Luke asked. His maroon shirt was off the floor and on his body. He was holding the stack of notebooks from his desk.

“Making your bed,” Noah sheepishly admitted.

“You don’t have to.”

“Sorry…it’s just a habit. I make my bed every morning.”

“You don’t have to explain,” he said, snatching Noah’s shirts from the floor and handing them to him.

Noah nodded, slipping on his long sleeved white t-shirt, followed by his work shirt. Now they were both dressed and ready to face the world again.

****

********

Hand in hand they entered the family room, still glowing from their afternoon of love making. Luke placed three, big, wet, juicy kisses on Noah’s hand as he led him toward the sofa. Noah knew their relationship was never going to be the same again. They had been as close as two people could possibly be. He wanted to keep that connection to Luke… _always_.

“I… am starving,” Noah said, placing his hand on Luke’s arm. Luke wasn’t the only one who couldn’t stop the touching.

“Oh, well.” Luke spun around so he could face him. “I can make you a grilled cheese if you want?”

“Ummm…You always burn them,” Noah teased.

“No, I don't.”

“I'm in the mood for something sweeter anyway.”

“But ain't that too much of a good thing?” Luke asked rising to his tip toes, grinning. “Huh?”

“Can't have too much of a good thing,” Noah assured him. He was just about to kiss Luke for the thousandth time of the day when Lucinda’s voice halted him.

“Oh…well…carry on. Don’t let me interrupt,” she said, marching into the room carrying a couple of bags along with her coat.

“I’ll get us some ice cream,” Noah decided. It was probably best that Luke and his grandmother have a few minutes alone. He sauntered into the kitchen happy to find some Double Mocha Chocolate Chip ice cream in the freezer. Luke had quite the sweet tooth so he figured it was a good bet that Lily had her freezer stocked with ice cream.

Noah filled three bowls, knowing Luke would convince Lucinda to stay. He was happy that it didn’t seem like she was blaming Luke for the Brian nightmare. When it came down to it Lucinda Walsh was a fair woman despite her stubborn streak that both Lily and Luke seemed to have as well.

Noah loaded up his arms with the bowls and swaggered back into the family room. “Double Mocha Chocolate Chip,” he announced, handing the first bowl to Luke.

“Ohhh…ah ha,” Luke sang to his grandmother. “Do do do do do…” In his own dorky way he was asking her to join them.

“Oh…well…I’m eating ice cream in January…and two lovely young guys,” Lucinda said, putting down her bags and tossing her coat aside. She took the bowl of ice cream from Luke. “How can anyone possibly pass that up?”

Lucinda and Luke sat down on the couch. Noah, who was most definitely starving, had already started digging into his ice cream. He strolled over to the sofa, sitting down next to Luke so very happy to see the joy between Lucinda and Luke. And then when Luke smiled at him, he knew all was well again.

The entire time they chatted with Lucinda while they ate their ice cream Noah kept wondering if she could tell that they’d made love. She was too wise of a woman not to notice that Luke was glowing. Noah was sure he was as well. That and the fact that Luke’s hand was gripping his thigh. When Lucinda was finished, she excused herself, saying that she needed to go unpack. Once again the boys were alone.

Luke set his bowl down on the coffee table and scooted closer to Noah. “I can still feel you inside of me, Noah,” Luke breathed into his ear. “And I love it.”

White hot heat washed through his body, honing in on his cock. “Damn…Luke,” he muttered, gripping the bowl.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Luke said, glancing at Noah through his long eyelashes. “I want to spend the night with you…especially tonight. I don’t want to wake up tomorrow and not have you in bed with me.”

“Then come back to my dorm room with me,” Noah decided. He didn’t want to wake up alone either, not when he could have a naked Luke wrapped around him.

“Don’t you have a roommate?”

“He’s not coming back until Sunday.”

Luke’s eyes lit up. “Sunday.”

“Yeah…why don’t you pack a bag and stay the rest of the week?” Noah suggested. “I…mean…I still have to work a few shifts at Java but we’ll still have plenty of _alone time_.”

Luke traced a finger along Noah’s cheek. “And plenty of time to keep exploring uncharted territories with each other.”

Noah’s heart was hammering in his chest at the prospect of these uncharted territories. “Uncharted territories,” he squeaked.

“Did you want to help me pack a bag?”

“What do you think?”

Luke sprung up from the sofa. “I think we’re going to need to stop and pick up some food along the way.”  



End file.
